


Jake English: Should NOT Have Watched that Movie

by fightableomo



Series: Post Sburb [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Omorashi, fear wetting, omo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:49:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7451815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightableomo/pseuds/fightableomo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake is scared and in bed, thinking of the horrors that lurk in the dark. It's all fine though, right? Except one thing, he needs to pee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jake English: Should NOT Have Watched that Movie

**Author's Note:**

> My summaries are so inconsistent?

Jake really shouldn’t have let Dirk talk him into watching that movie. Sure he loved movies, but certain things should only be watched in the morning when you can get up after the film and walked around a brightly lit room and talk merrily with people. Yeah, horror movies should not be watched right before bed. 

He turned over in his bed, forcing his back to face the wall as he glanced at the door, praying for there to be a sliver of light under it. Naturally there wasn’t. The only person who would be up at this time was Dirk, and only so he could be a huge baby and climb into Roxy’s bed like he did every night. 

Actually, that idea was tempting. He could do with a little cuddling, even if it was five hours after he said he would go to sleep at ten. 

He let out a low whine and moved his hand to rest on his crotch. He could feel his bladder poking out over the waist band of his briefs. Just a little bit though. 

He needed to pee, that much was clear, but it wasn’t too bad yet. And as long as he COULD hold it, he would

It sounded lame, but he was scared. For the past five hours, he hadn’t heard a single sound, how did he know that everyone else hadn’t been eaten by zombies and were now roaming around outside his room in the dark, their faces half torn off and limbs dragging limply behind them.

He let out another whimper and curled in on himself. The combined image of everyone he loved horribly deformed at the fear that they would burst through the door to kill him only made him more restless. And unfortunately made his bladder twinge.   
For the longest time he had a weak bladder, especially if he was stressed or scared. But that was a while ago, now he had some control. He could usually tell when he was about to lose it and stop it. 

With his knees drawn up and his thighs tightly clenched, he would probably be fine. Well, for another hour at least.   
Soon enough though, he was squirming. Apparently the fact that he was freaked out and did not want to leave his bed did not stop his body from making more urine. 

He pressed his hand to his crotch to keep it in. By this point, it was almost worth it to get out of bed. Still, he couldn’t risk it.  
Just as he was relaxing, a loud crash sounded outside his door, causing him to yelp. Well that and pee a little bit. Hurriedly, he cut off the stream, clenching his muscles even tighter. God, now he really needed to go; his bladder wouldn’t hold that much longer. 

But the crash only made him more wary about leaving the safety of his bed.

Without realizing it, another trickle of pee started, soaking into his hands. He groaned and stopped himself. There was no way he would make it another five minutes. 

There was always the option of just peeing the bed, but he had just gotten over that issue! He didn’t want anyone to think he relapsed. 

Slowly, he inched towards the end of the bed to swing his legs over the side. As soon as he did, he stood up and immediately regretted the decision. Standing up was so much worse. He bit his lip as if that would help him. 

He forced himself to hobble to the door, hiss thighs still tightly clamped to stop the pee weighing down on his weak bladder from escaping. 

He opened the door and looked around. That really didn’t do much considering how dark the house was. 

He looked forward and slightly to his left, the bathroom. It was just across the hall, so close, yet so far away.

Taking a deep breath, he hurried across the small space between him and his destination. 

Just as he reached for the cold handle, the lights in the hall flicked on, letting light suddenly flood the area, “Jake!” Roxy’s voice called out a millisecond later. 

He whipped around to face her, already screaming in terror as fear filled his constricted pupils. 

The damage was done. He could already feel the hot manly waters gush out of him, barely soaked up by his briefs. Most of it spilled down his legs in fast rivulettes before pooling around his feet with a loud pitter-patter.

“Oh sorry honey,” Roxy cooed, stepping closer to him, “Did I scare you?"

Jake flushed red, having no idea how to answer. He just whined and stared down at his feet and the yellow puddle, obvious in the light. 

She took his hand, “I’m sorry. Let’s clean you up.” She lead him into the room he was aiming for. Ironic.


End file.
